Behind Stage
by Love Oneself
Summary: Tsuna always dreamt of being on stage with his best friend, singing. It was also that same dream that led him to meet his idol, Yamamoto. He just hope that he doesn't screw up.


**Please Read!**

 **Please Read!**

I want to warn everyone that is story isn't going to be updated any time soon. So, don't expect any. I'm just only uploading this to make some space on my flash drive. But I'll mark it as an on-going. Whether this gets an update depends on after I finish my major stories or in the mood. But that shouldn't stop you from reading this.

Chapter 1: Manager Reborn

Reborn was wondering why he's at this place. His boss said that the company was looking for new 'rookies' ― baits for the company. And that's why they sent him out wandering around places to places aimlessly. That was the only reason why he's at this karaoke club. If it wasn't for that, he would have been at home drinking his espresso. But, at least, he has his drink. He mostly scanned around the stage mostly.

 _The Muse_ is an old karaoke club teenagers would hang around to show off their singing skills. People that are willing to perform went up to sing to any song they wanted or their own original songs. Reborn would occasionally come here to recruit possible 'rookies'. Though, tonight didn't seem to be his night. So far, there was an awkward, scrawny girl with double ponytails that had a spitting issue. He didn't see any potential skills from her. Especially with her spitting at the audience while singing.

The next one was a chubby boy with a decent look that Reborn thought could have a chance at. Though there were times when the boy's voice cracked after hitting high notes. Reborn dismissed the thought and went on drinking his beverage.

Ten minutes have passed since the last singer stood to perform. And Reborn would love nothing more than to leave and find talents elsewhere. And his last batch of espresso was gone. He didn't want to waste any more money and time here. He briefly stopped himself when he saw two boys going on stage. He convinced himself that if they didn't have the talent, he would leave and go elsewhere. And, hopefully, they wouldn't waste anymore of his time.

Reborn was caught off guard when the audience cheered and whistled at the sight of them. Apparently, they were popular among the crowd. He smirked as he leaned back on his seat. He stared at the two boys with watchful eyes.

"Hey everyone! It's good to see all of you tonight. We're singing Right Now for you tonight." The brunet said.

Reborn, of course, is a busy man. And he would only come out to places like these when he needed to. So, he wasn't too familiar with them or their music. Though, when the crowd heard that, they went wild. The brunet moved the mic to the middle of him and his partner. And the music began.

Reborn's smirk grew wider when they sang the lyrics energetically. From there, he began taking mental notes of them. The both of them looked decent enough to him, almost feminine-like. That could gain them a few fans here and there. Their voices are acceptable together. And their genre of music seemed to match what teenagers wanted to hear today at least. His dark eyes wandered to the brunet singing. And he's especially interested in working with that one.

 _'Checkmate...'_ Reborn thought happily.

Tsuna and Basil went to the back of the stage after their performance. The manager and owner, Wakana Mori was waiting for them as they entered the back. She was a tall twenty-three year old woman that enjoys her independence. Her black hair was tied up in a tight bun and her brown eyes sparkled. She immediately embraced and thanked them both for performing tonight. Tsuna and Basil smiled in appreciation.

"You two never seem to disappoint the crowd. Do you guys want your pay?" She asked, kindly.

"It's okay, Kana. We know you're still struggling with money. Plus, we don't mind singing for you." Basil commented.

"It's actually a privilege to sing anywhere nowadays."

"Thanks boys. How about some drinks? On the house! I'll make some Hibiscus Mimosa." She offered.

The two boys nodded their heads. They always love the drinks that Wakana makes. Tasty and non-alcoholic. Tsuna and Basil followed the owner back to the front with the rest of the audience. They could already hear someone up-stage singing their heart out. Wakana did her magic on the drinks, handed over it to them, and went back to doing work backstage. The boys tried to pay for it but she wouldn't take it.

 _The Muse_ was like a second home to them. They enjoyed being up there and singing their hearts out like everyone else. They always dreamed of stardom, but settled with the closest thing. And Wakana ― they call her Kana ― would request them to perform every now and then. She even offered to pay. Though, there were occasionally times when they refused the offer. They were content with just singing. Tsuna and Basil were too caught up with their drinks and conversation to notice Reborn approaching them.

"Well, I must say, I quite enjoy your performance." Reborn complimented.

The two of them turned to his direction. Reborn had a sly smile on his face. Tsuna and Basil felt slightly uncomfortable under his stare.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to kidnap you. I'm here as a recruiter from Vongola Corp."

He handed them his business card from his right pocket. Tsuna took it and read it over with Basil.

Reborn

Head of Manager and Recruiter Section of Vongola Corp.

(xxx) xxx-xxxx

"I was hoping you would accept my offer of working with us."

Vongola Corp. is a famous entertainment business that have produced the best singers, actors, and any career involving a person and appearing on TV. And Reborn would consider himself the best at the manager's role before he pass them on to someone else. Tsuna gave his partner a doubtful look before returning the card. Basil returned the look with a sheepish smile. The man didn't take that as a good thing. Tsuna returned the card back to Reborn.

"We appreciate the offer, but..." Basil began.

"But...?"

"We just don't trust strangers very easily." Tsuna finished.

"Well, that is fair enough. How about this? You two give it a thought. If you think you want to work with us, come to the company the day after tomorrow. The address is at the bottom of this card. Hope you'll consider it."

Reborn gave the card back to them and left. Basil turned to his partner to see how he's reacting to it. Tsuna flipped the card around, deep in thought.

"Do you think that was a scam?" Tsuna asked.

"I don't know. But that guy said he's from Vongola Corp. That's a big company. Who would lie about working there?"

"I don't know... Let's talk about this tomorrow."

"Sure. And let's go home. My mother is going to ground me if I skip doing my chores." Basil joked.

The two of them finished their drinks and left the building.

Two days passed since then. Tsuna and Basil discussed about the offer from 'Reborn'. They decided to visit the company to see if the man set up an appointment with them. If there wasn't any, they would just forget about it and continue on with their lives. There was no use dwelling if it was a scam or a trick.

They found the building through the address on the card. Tsuna almost felt weak to the knees from the sight and Basil felt butterflies in his stomach. After recomposing themselves, they entered the building nervously.

The building from both inside and outside was amazingly large. The building itself was made of one-way mirror glass that only people from the inside can see what going on outside. In the middle was the recipient with a woman sitting behind a wide oak wood desk. Elevators were built on both sides of the building to reach the second floor and onward. People would occasionally pass by that the two boys would recognize on TV. Tsuna and Basil moved forward to the recipient.

"H-Hello, is Mr. Reborn here?" Basil asked.

"Yes, he is. Names? Arranged appointment?" She asked.

"I'm Basil and he's Tsuna. We don't have an appointment with him. But we were recruited by him."

"Oh, you're _those_ boys. Yes, I'll dial him down right now for you."

She picked up a telephone and punched in a few numbers. It rang for a minute before they could hear someone answering at the other end. The familiar voice of Reborn's entered the boy's ears and they mentally sighed in relief. The woman explained that there were two expected guest on the main floor waiting for him. She instantly went quiet before looking at the boys. She whispered to the phone and the two of them caught a few words.

"Yes... Both boys... Looks like girls... Yes..." She whispered.

She hung the phone and smiled at them. Reborn had expected them and is coming down from his office. Tsuna and Basil didn't have time to fume over the fact that she compared their appearance to females. That took a damper at their pride, but pushed the thought aside. The man they met two days ago came down from the left elevator and walked over to them. He briefly smiled at them before peering over them for a quick examination.

"Welcome to Vongola Corp. Thank you for accepting my offer to work here. Now, if you follow me, we have some business to attend to."

Reborn's office was similar to the ones they seen on TV dramas. The same dark blue rug, dark maple wood desk in the middle of the room with one swivel chair behind the desk and plain chairs in front of it. The room had a full wall window that allowed the sunlight in. And the wall behind the desk had pictures of famous people and their signature hanging there. It was a place Tsuna and Basil thought they would never be in to discuss about their desired career.

"Sit. Now, let's get this introduction out of the way. I'm Reborn. Yours?" He asked.

"I'm Basil. My partner is Tsuna. Nice to meet you." Basil answered.

"Likewise. Let's get down to business. Thank you again for accepting my offer to work at Vongola Corp. and such..."

Reborn went into full business mode. He explained that he's going to be their temporary manager until further notice. They also need to attend an audition this up-coming Saturday. They are required to get approvals from both the company's owner, vice president, and Head of the Singing Section. Of course, he would be there to judge them as well, but he already gave them his approval. He just need the other three to make it official. After the approvals have been given, one month of training will be provided within the company to prepare them. And they'll be performing in small businesses before jumping the big guns.

"That's about it. From here, it's based on your talent and effort."

"Wow, I can't believe this. We can become professional singers!" Tsuna cheered.

"While I still have you here, there is something I want to inform you about. The absolute rule this company strictly follows. Under no circumstance are you allowed to bring personal issues here. We don't care if you two are having problems. Just suck it up and do your job."

"Got it... Can't be too hard." Basil smiled.

"Good. Well, I'll see you both on Saturday for the audition."

Tsuna and Basil cheered at their luck when they were out of the building. They couldn't believe that happened moments ago. Their dreams to become famous singer are coming true. The both of them began talking about the pros of being famous. They could meet other famous actors. Do what they love most for a living and get paid for it. And they could make a name for themselves. Tsuna cheered at the last one. He can finally abandon his nickname: Useless Tsuna.

The two of them decided to return home and meet up after school to practice tomorrow. They have a long day ahead of them.

 _'Maybe I can meet Takeshi Yamamoto and the other Vongola Seniors.'_ Tsuna thought cheerfully.

* * *

I love writing this since it gave me of a challenge. Plus, it's something new that's being brought to the table. Anyways, this isn't the only new thing coming out of me. There's more. I'll upload them soon.


End file.
